Hetalia and oc life
by Kukana Suttikul
Summary: This story may have different unrelated stories to it. Also comment and tell me who's your favorite oc. I will not judge who you pick. So plz leave comments.


Sup my readers! We have a new oc joining us for this Hetalia story. So here's her info.

* * *

Owner:annaelsa9

Name:Ecuador

Human name:Cynthia

Age: around 5,500

Human age:18

Height: 5'4

Groups:Allies, Latin

Look:Long smooth dark brown hair,tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes

Pet(s): snapping turtle(tortuga),vulture(Buitre)

Uniform:Ecuadorian military uniform

Summery: Ecuador hates to be ignored and will gain that attention by being loud and disobedient, she loves chocolate; Nutella! And spends her time cooking, singing, doing her cultures native art, looking at her country's flora and fauna, soccer, tennis, basketball, taking care of Galapagos islands, and hanging with the Allies and her friends.

* * *

Parings

Thailand:Germany and Sweden

Australia:Canada

Philippines: Japan and China

Ecuador:America

* * *

-During the world meeting in Thailand, Bangkok-

* * *

Everyone was fighting except for a few. The Axis power, TAP, Ecuador, Russia, Sweden, China, Finland, and a few others. Both Thailand and Germany were, of course, angry and about to snap. Australia, Philippines, and Ecuador put earplugs in their ears. "ALLOFYOUSHUTUP! WE/VEAREHERETODISCUSSMATTERSOFOUROWN! NOTTODEALWITH/VITHTHE/ZEPASTOFOWRCOUNTRIESFORTHE/ZEMILLIONSOFTIMESWE/VETOLDYOU!" Yelled the two in sync. "Germany, Thailand?". Asked all of the countries who were fighting. " I thought this was going to be the first meeting we ever had done right.". Huffed the Thai country. "Ja, only if England, America and France kept quiet for 30 more minutes, ve could have done ze first vorld meeting vith no problem.". Finished the German country.

Then they walked out of the room. " Come on mate, lets if we can take Kukana out, for a walk with Joey, Black, Steel and Nisa.". Chirped Australia. "OK, come on Ecuador. Let's catch up with the two love birds!". Called out Philippines. " OK be right there!". Replied Ecuador. She ran as fast as she can to the two. "Hey, sis! Can we go walk Joey, Black, Steel and Nisa?". Yelled Zoey, to Kukana. " Sure. And please to learn to keep your voice down. It sounds like your going through hell with that damn smile". Replied the Asian.

* * *

-few hours later at Thailand's house-

* * *

When Australia opened the door to the house, three animals jumped on her. "Black, Steel, Nisa. Stop licking me!". Cried the Australian country, trying to push the three off. When she finally got the trio off, Zoey walked inside and found her kangaroo sitting on the couch. " Aw, you little gentle man. Come on, we're going on a walk with Kukana's trio. ". Smiled the girl.

" Hey, Ludwig. Do you want to walk Steel?". Asked Ecuador, knowing that the Thai Ridgeback is like the German in ways. "Sure.". Replied Ludwig. "Come on you guys." Kukana said, getting Black's collar on.

* * *

-at the park, with all the countries!-

* * *

"Hey! Whatz up dude!". Yelled America. " What the hell do you want?!". Thailand said, annoyed already. "Vat's vrong Kukana?". Ludwig said, looking at his only female friend. "Oh nothing much ,an idiot at the park by the name of Alfred F. Jones. That's what.". " Dude to tell you, I'm not stupid. I'M JUST THE MOST AWESOMEST HERO EVER,Hahahaha~!"

A little later, Thailand and Germany notice a figure walking towards them. "Hello, K'kana, L'dwig.". Sweden said, walking to the group. "Sawadí/Hallo, Berwald/Bervald.".

After Sweden showed up, the Awesome Gilbert came up! " Sup! My not as awesome friends ünd ze vone ünd only sexy Zai!". Smiled Prussia swinging his arms around Germany and Kukana, with the rest of BTT behind him. The two gave a glare at the older Albino. Then suddenly America and the BTT walked to the middle of the park and shouted.

"EVERYONE! ME AND THE BTT ARE PLANNING A BADASS SLEEPOVER PARTY AT MY HOUSE! EVERYONE IS SO INVITED! MY JET IS LEAVING ON FRIDAY, SO GET READY TO PART-AY~ ALL MONTH!". " AND BRING JOUR SVIMMING VARE ÜND VATER GUNS FOR ZE MOST EPIC VATER VAR EVER! ALSO KNOWN AS VORLD VAR ZREE!". Added Prussia.

When they were finished, Black jumped on Alfred, making him fall on his ass and licking his face. "Haha, st-stop Black! I-it tic-kles! Hahaha~!". " C'me 'n Black y'u need to get off of Am'rica.". The Swedish man said, picking the dog up. A little British boy came running to the older group of countries. "Hey, . Can I play with Black?". The Micro nation, Sealand, asked. " Sure. Only if you don't get in trouble, then you can play with him.". The Thai replied, patting Sealand's head. Sealand ran to the group of the younger nations with Black by his side.

"Now, let's get my very old self back.". Smiled Kukana,looking over to a sleeping Greek. " Vat do you mean?". Ludwig asked in confusion. "Let me, Ecuador and Philippines explain, mate.". Zoey said, starting. " When Thailand was still known as Siam, she loved to scare people, mostly Greece for his fear of dogs. So she always had one of the wild dogs she befriend and wait for night time when that cat lover is sleeping to sneak up on him and scare him.". The three nations said in sync. "So zats how she is so good at scaring people for ze Halloveen scaring contest.". Gilbert said, petting Gilbird on his little fluffy head, then squishing him. (No worries, the bird is very squish able.)

Little later, the BTT left the group with America, and Italy, Japan, and the Nordics came to the little group. " HEY-A GERMANY!". Yelled a well known Italian. "Ugh, vat do you vant.?". " I think you and-a Big sister Thailand look so-a cute together, same thing with her with-a Big brother Prussia, Sweden and England!". Smiled Italy. The Thai, Swedish, and German's faces grew really red, redder then Spain's tomatoes!

"Itary-chan, that's not why we're here. Sorry , and Thai-san. I just needed to tark to Thai-san. I need two new bands for my country. And I was wondering if you, Austraria, Ecuador and Phirippines would rike to do that? Arso the Axis(counting Thailand, still) would arso sign up for it.". Japan said sheepishly. " Of course you got us, mate!". Agreed Australia. Germany and Thailand looked at each other, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I get ze Axis vill also do, it.". Germany said, looking at the ground. "YAY-A!". Yelled of joy by an Italian.

* * *

-when the Nordics showed up!

* * *

" Oh, hello . How are you today?". Finland asked smiling as always. "Mmm.". Replied the tall blond.

"Good to know your OK then.". Denmark put both of his arms around Thailand and Sweden. " So are you two dating~!". "Mí, we're not for you info, idiot!". Snapped the girl. " Feisty aren't we today~, Thailand.". Then Denmark can close to her face, I mean really close like he was going to kiss her or something.

"I better stop what you're doing if I were you.". Australia warned. Steel, Black and Nisa nodded in agreement. The boy ignored her, and when the Dane was about to kiss her. Well, let's just say Thailand got really pissy and flipped Denmark on his back ,and I think a few bones were broken?

"Man your pissy today.". " Australia told you not to do that you idiot!". Smiled Ecuador, she loved to see the countries that she doesn't like getting hurt. "Sorry Kukana, he's always stupid and get "you know what" around girls. Mostly... you and Hungary ...for some odd reason.". Norway apologized.

" Its OK. Me, Australia and Philippines have to deal with the BTT, which all of us know their horny when they're also around females. And let's not forget the time when Germany, Prussia, England and Denmark got REALLY drunk and started to chase me because they 'wanted to do that' to me. So...let's say this is not really that bad. ". Huffed the Thai. " I told you zat I vas sorry for zat Kukana. It vasn't mine fault! Prussia vanted me to see how many beers vould get me to do zat! ". Germany yelled at the memory.

" Yah, yah. We know Germany!". Cynthia patted Ludwig's back.

* * *

-time skip! At night time in Kukana's room

* * *

" Man, what a long day. A world meeting that's always ruined. Seeing America at the park. Now I'm in two bands, what's next.". Kukana said sleepily, flopping on her bed with a black tank top, gray sweat pants and with her hair down.

Then a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" "It's Germany ünd Sweden.". Germany answered. "Come in.". Thailand said, sitting up. The two tall blond countries entered the room.(IT'S NOT A RAPE, so don't worry). "What do you need?". "We co'ldn't sleep.". Barwal replied. When the two got a good look at Thailand, they blushed.

Anybody hardly seen Thailand in her pj's. "Do you know why you can't sleep?". The nation asked, looking sleepy. "Um, nine. I don't know.". "How about you, Barwal.". "I do't kno' eath'r."

The two European nations sat on each side of the girl, who's falling asleep. "Are you okay?". The German asked. "Yah, just a little tired.". Replied the girl. The two men glanced at each other before asking,"Are you/yo' sure/s're?". "Ka, I'm sure. Just make tea or a walk around the back yard.". Thailand said before falling asleep with a soft 'thud'. Sweden and Germany look at the sleeping Thai. The two blushed at the once in a lifetime picture.

* * *

Sorry for not updating any of the two stories I have on. I'm working on different stories at the same time, school, and thinking what to write for the two stories.


End file.
